When a Lost Boy Gets Jealous
by n1njaelf1e
Summary: So this is basically what happens a bit after what transpired in my previous fanfic "Shenanigans aboard the Jolly Roger". Peter Pan finds out what Hook did and gets jealous. Disclaimers: PwP, Smut, Yaoi, BDSM, Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Drug Use (kind of), Language


A/N: Well hello there, this is just something I came up with after I finished the Hookfire I posted previously. This is basically what happens after that fic and Pan finds out about what Captain Hook did with young Baelfire.

Disclaimers: PwP, Smut, Yaoi, BDSM, Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Drug Use (kind of), Language

And I think that's about it. If any of these things may trigger you, turn back while you still can.

If not, then Enjoy!

It was dark, pitch black actually, and all that Killian Jones could feel was unbearable heat. It spread through his body and rushed through his veins, numbing him to almost all other feeling. Wait, no, there was something else. Something that cut through the distraction of the pulsing heat. He could feel an almost soothing cool feeling on his back and around his wrists. It wasn't very prominent as his body's warmth had partially spread and lessened the relief. When he tried to shift his head, he could feel something hot and scratchy against his face. He tried to blink, but the dry fabric was covering his eyes.

'Well that explains the darkness' the Captain thought. The lack of sight heightened his other senses, and as a result, his sense of touch was through the roof. That didn't entirely justify the unbearable heat pulsing through him. Hook could hear a soft dripping sound somewhere near him. It echoed through the space he was in and burned in his parched throat. He tried to open his mouth to call out but as he shifted his back and arms his body throbbed with sensation and all he could do was let out a strangled groan.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he heard a smug voice resonate in the darkness. He heard footsteps approach him from the side.

"Did you have fun fucking him? That boy," the voice teeming with poison growled into Killian's ear. The Captain turned his head and tried to move his arms, but they were suspended above his head and his restraints made a metallic rattling sound. Suddenly his blindfold was torn off and he blinked against the dull light. He was propped up against the wall of a cavern, dimly lit by several torches on the wall. The dripping noise was probably just some water dripping through a crack in the ceiling.

The dark figure dropped the blindfold, stepped in front of him, and crouched to eye-level. Hook's head slumped down to avoid eye contact.

"Answer me, pirate!" he spat, grabbing a fistful of Killian's hair, and yanked the other's head up to look at him. The man just looked at him with dead eyes. The younger snarled and reared back his other hand. When it connected forcefully with Killian's face, the heat shot through his body and-

"Ah! Fuck," he cried out as the pain in his cheek throbbed and the intense heat rushed through his veins. His hips twitched upwards and Killian could feel his erection straining against his trousers. He clenched his eyes shut and hissed through his teeth.

"What..hah.. what did you do to me?" the Captain asked in a trembling voice as a dark blush spread across his features and he slowly opened his eyes. The boy's gaze softened as he raked his nails down the other's chest, leaving a red trail. Killian arched his back into the other's touch and moaned. At that, the boy smirked and lustfully palmed at Killian's arousal.

"Pan!" he cried in a raspy voice. Peter quirked an eyebrow and gave one good squeeze before rising slowly and walking away. Killian panted as his body burned, and he tried to follow the boy with his eyes. He saw Pan pluck a bottle off of a rickety table standing several feet away before turning back to him.

"You know your voice sounds terrible Killian," he sauntered over to the bound Captain with a mischievous smile on his face. He straddled the other's waist and ground their hips together roughly.

"Agh! Hah, fuck you," Killian growled as the other uncorked the bottle. The Captain could see condensation forming on the outside of the cool bottle, and his throat burned at the sight.

"Do you want some?" the boy asked as he brought the bottle to his own lips. Pan saw the thirst in the other's eyes as he let one drop of water slip out of the corner of his mouth, drip down his chin, and trail down his long neck. He moved the bottle away from his lips and slipped his other hand around the back of Killian's neck. The Captain moaned into the kiss as the boy's cold lips met his own. Peter smirked then let the icy water he was holding in his mouth slip into the other's.

"Ngh," Killian groaned as the refreshing water entered his mouth. He swallowed it desperately and sucked the other's cool tongue in to intertwine with his own. The boy quickly took control as he tilted the other's head back to break the kiss. He leaned down and sank cold teeth into the other's pulsing throat. The Captain shut his eyes and moaned as the other planted soothing kisses to his hot neck and collarbone. Pan took some more water into his mouth and gave Killian another wet, satisfying kiss. Some of the cool liquid spilled and slipped down the Captains toned chest. His stomach muscles clenched and he bucked up into the boy who was back to grazing his teeth against Killian's throat.

"Feeling a bit eager now are we?" Peter smirked as he leaned back and ground his slender hips against the other's throbbing erection. "Well I guess that's what it does to you," the boy commented coolly.

"w-What?" Killian looked to the other with questioning eyes. The boy laughed at the other's naive expression and leaned next to his face.

"The aphrodisiac I gave you, of course," Pan purred against the joint where the other's ear met his neck. Then he dragged his nails down the other's sides harshly. Normally of course there would be nothing pleasant about the sharp pain that action would have caused him, but Hook moaned in pleasure and thrust his hips against the other's.

"Mmm, that's it," the boy moaned, "You belong to me, and no one else. You got that?" Peter reached inside the other's pants and wrapped a smooth hand around the Captain's pulsing dick. Killian's mind went blank and all he could do was throw his head back and moan. He always did this, Pan, whenever he could get his manipulative claws on Killian, but this was the first time the Captain had disobeyed the boy's rules this severely. And so, Peter was certainly not letting him off so easily. He released Killian's cock and stood up again. He grabbed something from the table again and was between the other's legs in a flash. Pan pulled the Captain's trousers off and discarded them somewhere over his shoulder. He brought his gaze down the other's desperate and quivering body, and ended up drinking in the sight of Killian's cock. The boy licked his lips and quickly slipped the tight leather band down the length of the other's member.

"Ah!" Killian keened and his hips twitched into the air searching for friction. Peter slipped off his green tunic, and his pants followed soon after. He leaned in and ground his body against the other's, reaching up to thrust his tongue into Killian's mouth. He roughly bit the other's lip and explored his moist cavern with his tongue. Hook's dick strained in its leather ring, and he felt that if he didn't get off soon, he'd surely go insane.

"Mm," he broke the rough kiss, "Pan, ah, I need you."

"Do you, now?" the boy grasped and pumped their lengths together languidly, "Then prove it. Tell me Killian, who do you belong to?"

"Ah, y-you," the Captain struggled to form the word as the pleasure from the boy's cock and hand was spreading through his body. Peter let go of their cocks and crawled up to where he could straddle the other's chest. He took his cock and put it up to Killian's mouth, rubbing his precum along the other's lips.

"You know what to do," he said with a smirk. Killian looked up at the boy hesitantly before he took the member into his mouth.

"Nngh," Pan moaned softly as he curled his fingers into the Captain's hair. He pulled out of the tight heat slightly before slamming back in hitting the back of Killian's throat. The man gagged a bit before relaxing his throat to take more of the boy in. Peter thrust into the other's mouth a few more times before deciding that would be enough, and pulling his slick cock out of the Captain's mouth. He leaned down to connect their mouths for a quick kiss tasting of himself, before moving down in between Killian's legs again. The boy didn't waste time in spreading the other's legs and slamming into him.

"Augh!" Killian screamed as the other pounded into his tight heat. The pain of being stretched this way turned into sheer throbbing pleasure with the help of the aphrodisiac. The boy pulled out only to thrust into him again with the same force over and over again. The Captain felt as if he'd orgasm right then and there, but the leather restraint on his dick prevented him from doing so.

"Fuck, Pan! Let me cum!" he cried as his body trembled with the other's force. Feeling the other clench around him, and rather close to release himself, Pan would oblige, on one condition.

"Ok," the boy ground out, "Only if you swear you'll never disobey me again." He emphasized every word with a particularly harsh thrust.

"Ah! Yes!" Killian moaned as he tried to push back onto the other's dick.

"Yes what?!" Peter growled as he sped up the way he pounded into the Captain.

"Yes, Master!" he cried desperately. Pan yanked the leather ring off of Killian's cock and came inside of him with a groan, filling his ass with cum.

"Agh! Peter!" Killian moaned and released onto both of their stomachs.

"That's it," the boy whispered as the other's ass clenched around him, milking him dry. He leaned in to bite the other's neck before kissing him briefly.

"Good, boy," Peter purred as they were both catching their breaths.


End file.
